Is this just A Dream
by MalfoyLover86
Summary: Let's pretend that Sirius didnt die & Dumbledor is still alive. What happens when Harry & Ron both get married & Hermione is left as the lone ranger? This story is based off a song,if you can figure out the song, you'll figure out the ending
1. Chapter 1

****

Oh How I wish I could claim these characters as my own,. but no such luck there. I do not have the skills of J.K Rowling. But...the plot to THIS story is mine. It is based on a song...a sad song actually...if you figure out the song...then you will figure out the ending of the story. This is my first FanFic so please go easy on the reviews!

Hermione had been waiting for this day to come all her life. At eighteen years old she never thought this would be the day she was dressed in white dress robs about to walk down the aisle. To this day she couldn't believe the man she fell in love with.

She pinched herself _"ouch...OK I'm not dreaming...come on Hermione, this is really happening, everything is fine."_

Someday's none of it seemed real, the second war failed, Harry wasn't able to kill Voldomort but destroyed him enough to give the wizarding world a chance to catch their breath and regroup before he came back, yet again.

After everything fell through, everyone was in a rush to find someone to be happy with. Harry married Ginny_,"No shock there"_ Hermione thought.

Ron married Lavender _"Big shock there, oh well I never loved him anyways"_

Ron and her broke up during the second war, they both realized they loved each other, just not in a romantic way. _"It's better not to waste time these days, to much to risk"_

Seeing the boys were married and settled Hermione realized how alone she felt, spending time with Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Lavender, just made her realize all that much more how alone she was.

Standing in the hallway, outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts,Hermione smiled to her self as she thought back to the day she met the man that would change her life forever.

_One cold December day right before Christmas, while in Diagon Alley, she stopped into the Leaky Cauldron to have a drink of Fire whiskey. Merlin knows she could use a drink, she had just gotten done with both sets of Love birds. As she stepped in out of the cold, she headed straight for the bar. Tom saw her and walked straight over to her._

_"What can I get you Ms.Granger?"_

_"A double of firewhiskey, and keep them coming." she said while slapping a couple sickles down onto the bar top._

_"You know you really should go easy on that stuff, if you don't drink it all the time, we might have to sweep you under the bar."_

_Hermione looked over to see who the comment came from, ready to hex them for sticking their nose into business that was not theirs, when she realized it was none other then Sirius._

_She gave him a small smile, then took a big gulp of her drink, put it back down and decided to ignore comment. While sitting there holding the glass, she began the great debate within, about what she was going to do about her problem._

_She refused to die a spinster, she wasn't going to be like Ms.Figg and the million cats. She was going to start dating anyone who asked her, she would never find out who Mr.Right was if she never gave ANYONE a chance._

_"Yes...anyone who asks me out on a date, I will not say no, even if I think the match isn't probable."_

_"Why would you do something like that? If you knew that it wouldn't from the beginning, what is the point of wasting such valuable time?"_

_She gulped down the last bit of her fire whiskey, and turned several shades of red, and slowly turned her head towards Harry's Godfather._

_"Did I just say that last part out loud? Oh my god I just did! Tom I need another drink please"_

_"Hermione, would you like to share what is on your mind? I am a very good listener"_

_As Hermione picked up her second glass, she thought about it for a second, "it would be nice to talk with someone about all of this, oh what the heck..."_

_"Well you see, since Harry got married to Gin, and Ron got married to Lavender, I feel so alone. I swear someday's I am going to end up alone. I want to get married and have a family once Volodomort is gone for good. I would like to get married before that, but wait on the family part. But I haven't had time to find anyone special, I have been to busy with research and my head in books, that it seems like everyone is married or taken. I am bookworm that let life pass them by"_

_"You know Hermione, it isn't a bad thing to be a book worm, you just have to find someone who appreciates you, for you. I would rather have a woman that is educated and knows what she is talking about, then a woman that is there just for an ornament on my arm."_

_Hermione was on her third glass of fire whiskey and feeling pretty good, sitting silently thinking, "what I wouldn't give for a man like Sirius, one that listens, that wants me for me. He is good looking and charming, what I wouldn't give to date a man like that...Oh my god...did I just say he's good looking...and charming...well he is...but that's not the point...oh my god Hermione, get a grip on yourself, he would never think of you that way."_

_"Hermione, are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed, lets get you home so you can rest, I think you have had enough!"_

_Gulping back the last bit in her glass, Hermione thought to herself, "Its now or never"_

_"Sirius, would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime? So we could sit and talk?"_

_"Sure Hermione, I would love to, lets get you home"_

_He grabbed her by her waist "Wow, he's got strong arms...get a grip Hermione...get a bloody flippin grip."_

_"What's your address Hermione? Let me take you home"_

_"I'm Living in Gordic's Hallow, right by Harry's parent's house"_

_"GORDICS HALLOW" Sirius said, and with a pop they were there._

_"Which house is your Hermione?"_

_"Thwat onnnee ober there" she slurred, starting to feel the affects of the 3 fire whiskeys she had just drank._

_"Almost there, Hermione, do you want me to carry you?" he asked as she stumbled and caught her._

_"Why yes Sirius...thwat wubbbe great" she barely managed to get out and she collapsed into his arms._

_She began to fall asleep in his arms, "I could get use to these arms, I could get use to looking into those eyes, and his beautiful face...Merlin Hermione...get a grip on yourself...he's twice your age...what does age matter?"_

_She reached up and pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, she smiled up at him and fell asleep._

_Sirius carried her up the front stoop to her house, searched through her purse for her keys, and then let himself in._

_He looked around to what seemed to be a perfect house, every thing in place, He debated between laying her on the couch and taking her up the stairs to her bed. He figured she would be more comfortable in bed, so up the stairs he went with her. She was as light as a feather to him, and as beautiful as an angel._

_"What I wouldn't give to make you mine" he said to her softly. He felt her stir slightly but when he looked down she was still asleep, or so he thought._

_Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard, "He likes me? So it's not just me?"_

_Shaking his head, he thought to himself, "Sirius, really, she is far to young and she would never look at you like that, and she is your god sons best friend."_

_He found her room, decorated in white and pink flowers, very feminine, very Hermione he thought._

_He layed her down on the bed as glently as he could, conjured a blanket for her, not seeing one lying around any where. He reached down and brushed her bushy and untamed hair out of her eyes._

_He always loved her fly away hair. He knew it drover he crazy because he worked in the office across from her in the Ministry of Magic. He would see her blow it out of her face a couple times a day and then finally grab her wand and mutter a spell that would pull it up and keep it out of her eyes her beautiful brown eyes."_

_"I have to admit Hermione, you have me captivated by your beauty, which you don't even believe you have." He bent down and was on the verge of kissing her cheek when she said..._

_"I am anything but beautiful Sirius...but thank you..." Hermione rolled over and fell asleep for good._

_Sirius, apperated himself home. He couldn't believe she heard what he had said, that would make that dinner he promised her a little awkward. "Oh well, at least I get to spend an evening with her."_

**I will update soon. I have 3 kids and I work full time...but I promise to have another chapter up here in a few days time. I promise the storyline will pick up...**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, sorry I didn't put this in the first chapter...**

**Disclaimer...I do not own any of the characters...unfortunately they belong to JK Rowling...what I wouldn't give to have her imagination. **

**The only thing I own is the story line...and not really even that seeing the story is based around a song...and for those who continuously ask which song it is... Why would I tell you? It would only ruin the end of the story for you. "Laughing wickedly to myself"...LOL...sorry!**

Chapther 2

As Hermione woke up, she grabbed her head and silently cursed herself."What the hell was I thinking to drink like that...my head is killing me"

She looked over at the clock on the night table, "1:00, that's just flippin great, you slept half the day away Hermione, really responsible"

As she got out of bed she kept her head to her chest praying that the throbbing would stop or her head would just roll off of her shoulders. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen for a drink of water, she would have "accio'd" a bottle from the fridge but she had left her wand down stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw a vase of pink Lilies and a note attached to them. Wondering who they were from she forgot momentarily about the water her body so desperately needed, and grabbed the card from the flowers.

_Dinner tonight, 7pm, meet me at the little cafe in Diagon Alley_

_S.B_

A small smirk crossed her face as she walked to the fridge, mindlessly opening it grabbing for a bottle of water, her thoughts trailed to last night,

"I have to admit Hermione, you have me captivated by your beauty, which you don't even believe you have.""What I wouldn't give to make you mine"

"Oh what I wouldn't give to be yours" she sighed out loud...then slapped her hand across her mouth.

Thinking silently this time..."You don't even know the man Hermione, you are just attracted to his look, those dark eyes, the dark hair that falls into his eyes that you just want to sweep out of the way as you kiss his perfect lips."

"BLOODY HELL...get a grip...lets just start with dinner and getting to know each other...then you can think about sexual things later."

She walked back up the stairs and showered to get ready for her day off. She threw on a pair of jeans and a warm and cozy turtle neck. She grabbed a scarf and her jacket as she headed out the door to do some shopping in muggle London.

About ten shopping bags and thirty stores later it was 6:30 and time for her to head to Diagon Alley. The weather had turned colder so instead of walked she just apperated her self to the Leaky Cauldron.

Walking in she saw Tom and he waved at her and said, "Hello Miss Granger, what can I get for you today?"

"No thanks Tom, not today, I think last night was enough to last me for couple months." he chuckled at her statement, which she didn't find funny in the least.

She walked out to the back and tapped the bricks on the wall and waited while they moved to grant her access to the wizarding world.

She was debating as to whether she should go into some stores so she wouldn't be early,"I don't want to seem to over eager now do I?"

"Oh what the hell." she walked directly to the Cafe. It was a newer one called "The Softly Simmering Cauldron", she walked in and spotted him sitting at a table towards the back. He waved at her.

She got a warm feeling all over, "He's waiting for me...someone actually wants to spend time with me other then Harry or Ron" she smiled as she walked over to him.

Sirius looked up as she walked in, how beautiful she was, with snow in her hair and how smartly dressed she was.

What he wouldn't give to walk up to her and brush the snow off of her and cup her chin gently while kissing her lips ever so softly.

He waved at her and she began to walk over to him with a dream expression across her face and a small smirk across her lips.

What he wouldn't give to know her thoughts.

As she approached the table she started to undo her scarf and began to take her jacket off, she could feel his eyes on her the whole time.

She looked up and smirked at him and he smiled back at her.

She sat down, "Well hello Sirius, long time no see." she smirked, as the waitress came over to take their order.

"What can I get for you to drink today?" she asked

"I will have a cup of tea and so will the lady, we will need a few moments to decide the rest of it." he looked over at Hermione and she blushed

"No one has ever ordered for me before...and how did he know I wanted tea..." Hermione thought to herself.

"So how was your day? Looks well by the amount of bags you have there." Sirius said with a smile.

She looked over at all the bags and cursed herself. "Sorry, I forgot to shrink those before coming in here."

She muttered a spell and then placed the now hand size purchases into her purse.

She turned her attention back towards him and said "Thank you for taking me home last night, and please excuse my manners, I don't normally drink that much. It was a bad day, I'm sorry."

He laughed at this, "There is no need to apologize for any of it, we all have those days, you are entitled to fall apart too Hermione. It was actually nice to see you like that...to see you let your guard down."

"You liked seeing me drunk...great..." She chuckled slightly.."well it is not a sight that is seen frequently, I don't really enjoy the aftermath of it all"

"Who LIKES a hangover? and that isn't what I meant, I don't like seeing you drunk, I just enjoyed how open you were about things and how you didn't think about the things you said, you were honest, not that you usually aren't, you just pick and choose what you are going to say, last night you let a piece of yourself go. It was nice to see a part of the inner you."

She blushed at his honesty, " Harry hasn't even seen me like that, so I guess I should say, you are the ONLY person that has ever seen me like that, besides Crookshanks, and well he doesn't count because he's a cat."

They both sat silently for a few minutes while looking over their menus. When the waitress returned with their drinks, they ordered their dinner and then returned to their conversation.

They talked about many different topics, about the war, about how they first met, about the time she punched Draco Malfoy in the nose.

At that point Sirius let out a deep laugh "Oh how I wish I could have witnessed that. We all wanted to do that to his father, but the man was untouchable. You couldn't get near the man because his cronies were always around."

They both became quite as the finished up their meal.

Hermione had pondered what he had said the night before, all day. She wondered if she should say anything or if she should just leave it be.

She took a deep breath and let it out and decided that she was going to say something.

"Tell me Sirius, did you mean what you said last night about how you wish I was yours? Or did you say that because you were in your cups?"

Holding her breath she waited for his response. His head jerked up and the look he gave her was unreadable.

"No Hermione, it wasn't a lie, but I know that things like that will never happen between you and I. I know there would be a lot of things to over come. I also didn't lie when I told you, you captivated me by your beauty. You are beautiful Hermione, I love your fly away hair, I love when you curse at it and then pull it back with your wand. I love watching you bite your pencil at work while your brow crease because of what you are working on in front of you. I love watching the look of triumph on your face as you realize you just found something out that will prove your point. You are adorable, and what I wouldn't give to make you mine. You are stubborn and you love to drive your point home, I love that about you. I love the way you bite your lip when you are nervous or unsure about things. You have become the perfect woman Hermione, and I wish you would be that perfect woman for me."

Tears were sliding down her face...she had prepared herself for some type of lie, most likely rejection, never in a thousand years had she prepared herself for that.

She didn't even know what to say, she looked at him in disbelief and then realized she had to say something.

"Sirius, I thought I was alone in my feelings...I..." that was all she was able to say before he leaned across the table and kissed her.

"His lips were everything and more then I thought they would have been...they have roughness...but yet they are so soft." Hermione sighed as he kissed her.

He pulled away and looked at her, and her at him...neither knowing what to say.

He payed the bill and they both got up...he grabbed her hand as they walked out into Diagon Alley. He spun her to him and kissed her again...this time a little more passionate.

He was her stars and moon, her day and night, she had never felt a kiss like this before. It was all to perfect...to fairy tale, but she wasn't about to question any of it.

As he depend the kiss she had a desire for more, she reached up and cupped his face and pulled away. "We really should take this some where a little more private."

"Your place or mine?" he smirked as he said it.

"Mine." was all she got a chance to say before the sound of a quick pop!

**OK...sorry it wasn't as long as the last chapter...seeing I have 3 kids over here and work full time...it isn't always easy to find time to sit down and write. I hope you all liked this chapter...sorry things are moving so fast but it will be a long story I promise...just need to get back to the present time.**

**Reviews are nice...makes me want to write all that much more...I will try to update every 2-3 days, if I don't I will let you know when to expect a new one up!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everyone...Sorry for this taking so long to get out to you, it has been chaotic over here. I have a 7 month old little girl with Congenital Heart Defects, She was just in the hospital agian for a proceedure letting us know when she will be going back in for her 3rd open heart surgery. Please bare with me...if you dont see a new chap posted every couple days it is because I am exhausted from working, kids, and lack of sleep. in the last 76 hours I have gotten 6 1/2 hours of sleep...so...with that being said... lets get on with the story.**_

Chapter 3

Sirius picked Hermione up in a craddle hold and carried her up the stairs to her front door. Muttering to her how she should really allow apperating into her house for those who know her.

She was digging through her purse trying to find her keys and couldn't find them.

"Hermione, are you a witch or a muggle? Bloody hell use your wand woman!"

"Oh" was all she said before she accio'd her keys from her purse. Unlocking the door as quickly as she possibly could.

He carried her over the threshold of the house and kicked the door shut. He backed her into a wall and began to run his fingers through her hair, while kissing her face softly.

He slowly his lips moved towards her neck, which made her throw her head back with a soft moan. He brought her head back to face his, he looked into her eyes and didn't say anything at all.

She felt as if their souls were talking to eachother, Her lips began to curve into a smile and before she could completly grin, he caught her bottom lip with his, causing her to gasp in suprise.

Never would she have thought this would be happening between her and Sirius and as quickly as it was.

She unlocked her lips from his and backed up to look at him,"Sirius, do you think maybe we should take things slow?"

He looked up at her with a stunned expression and backed away. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked at her like he was contemplating what to say.

"Hermione, for years you have all I have thought about , and to even have a chance to be this close to you, I will do whatever you ask, just so you will stay a part of my life. If things are going to fast, just say the word and we can stop right now."

Right then and there she knew she wanted this man, from the inside out. She reached over with a little aggression and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him roughly to her.

"I have always told myself that things would never be between you and I because of so many circumstances, but knowing you want me as much as I want you, I will not tell you no."

Before Sirius had a chance to say anything she was in his arms and his back was against the wall.

She had him pinned, so he picked her up under her arse, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs.

He placed her ever so gently on the bed and moved to lay on top of her. He gently pushed the fly away hair out of her eyes and started to kiss her face. He wanted to get to know her body... her whole body.

He started with the tip of her nose, then her eyes, then her cheeks, to her ears, down her neck and then her shoulders. He then sat her up to pull her shirt off, he was going to start kissing her again, but sat back in awe of her body.

She blushed from being looked at so, she placed her arms across her chest and looked up into his eyes, those dark, yet kind eyes.

He grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her chest,"You should not hide your beauty Hermione, you are beautiful, from head to foot."

He began to kiss the tops of her breasts, as her back arched he reached behind with his wand and undid her bra.

Hermione giggled, "That is cheating you know...muggles have to undo those with their hands."

He chuckled,"Yes and it is time consumming, what good is it being a wizard if you don't put it to use in times like these."

She grabbed him and pulled him down towards her, "This is going to be a wild night." she smirked

"What a woman" Sirius thought to himself, before he leaned down and lost himself in her body

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione woke slowy and tried to move, soon realizing that she was being pinned down by a set of strong arms. She smiled to herself in rememberance of last night.

She turned to face him and study him while he was sleeping, he truly was like no other man she had ever seen. You could tell he had years apon him, you could tell he had gone through much, but underneath it all was still that childish boy that she had heard so many stories about.

She reached over and started tracing his face, she gasped as he grabbed her hand

"Good morinning beautiful!" he said as he opened his eyes and looked at her smile.

"Good morning, are you hungry? I was just thinking about going down stairs and making breakfast." she said while playing with his hair.

"I have an idea, get dressed in something comfortable, can you be ready in 20mins?"

"Yeah, but why? where are we going?"

"That is for me to know love, and for you to find out." He smiled and walked out of the room

She threw a pair of nice slacks on and a warm sweater, one of her favorites actually, it was pink cashmier with white hearts. She grabbed her jacket and a scarf and headed to the bathroom to try to apply a little makeup,

Makeup was never her thing, more Ginny's and Lavanders, but she tried anyways. She threw a little mascara on and a little rouge on her cheeks for color. A little dab of clolor on her lips and then deemed herself exceptable as she walked out of the bathroom.

"That wasn't to hard" she throught to herself as she pulled her hair up as she was walking down the stairs.

"Sirius I am ready to go." she called through the house.

She found him in the kitchen drinking tea. He held one out to her

" Two lumps of sugar and a splash of milk, I assume that is how you still like it." he smiled as he handed it to her

She smiled as she took it, "You have been watching me closely haven't you? So, where are we going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he chuckled, "We leave in 5 mins, so enjoy your tea a little."

They sat in slience as they both sipped their tea.

An owl flew to the window and tapped on it, Sirius got up and opened it.

He read the letter and look at Hermione and grabbed her hand.

"Time to go."

She barely had time to put her tea down as he yanked her up.

He grabbed her by the waist and apperated.

She opened her eyes and looked around, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She turned and looked at him, he just smiled.

"Are you serious? We're having breakfast here?"

"Yes we are." He smiled and leaned over and kissed her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, I am so mean, leaving it off with you going...where did he take her for breakfast...laughing evily to myself I promise to update here soon. PROMISE!!**

**Comments please...I think I have only gotten 3 so far, but then again, it has been slow moving, I promise things will pick up and the ball will get moving. When we get back to the present...trust me, that is where things get interesting. Just trying to set the back story.!!**

**J**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

_**This is not a Chapter....just a note **_

_**Hello Everyone, I want to apologize for not posting a new chapter. I do have a great explanation, hold on to your seats...are you ready? The computer crashed, hard. I lost EVERYTHING. The only thing my husband was able to recover was my pictures, so needless to say, the chapter that I had finished and needed to post was deleted with everything. So...with that being said, I need to re-write the next chapter again and then I will post it. Give me a few days, things are still hectic over here because of the crash and also my daughter. Thank you for being so patient with me.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**J**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So I have to tell you, this chapter just didnt want to be written. The computer crashed right after I finished it and before i got the chance to post it. Then while I was working on it again the other day the comptuer froze and I lost all my work...stupid me forgot to save it. and then today as I was finishing it, I knocked something off the computer dest and it landed on the power strip and turned it off, so needless to say the compture shut off. UGH.... but after all is said and done... HERE IT IS. hope you all enjoy it.**

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped. "Sirius, we're eating here?"

Sirius just grinned, pleased with her reaction, "Yes darling, we are eating here."

"Hello Mr. Black, right this way to your table." the host was wearing an expensive set of dress robes and walking with an air of confidence to him.

"Sirius, I didn't know there was a magical restaurant here, I know there was one for muggles, I'm speechless."

He pulled her chair out and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Not many know about it, it is for the pure blood families and for those in high society, which mostly consist of pure bloods."

As she looked around she was still in awe of the moment. How he set up breakfast at the top of the Efile Tower so quickly was beyond her but she was not going to complain. She couldn't help but grin ear to ear as she sat across from the very handsome Sirius Black.

"Did last night really happen? Am I really sitting here with you Sirius?" Hermione asked as she sipped on her Mimosa.

He grinned but also had a serious face as he looked up from his menu,"Yes Hermione, last night really did happen. Please don't regret it, I don't, I haven't been this at peace in a long time. I never thought I would feel like this again. You make me feel as if happiness does exists, that I can look forward to tomorrow."

Gulping down the last bit of her drink, Hermione set her glass down on the table. "Sirius, things are moving so fast, it was only 2 days ago you carried me home in a drunken stupper, telling me I was beautiful and how you wished I was yours. When I am around you I can think of no one else, when I am without you, you are all I think about, but tell me, how is everyone else going to react to seeing you and I together? How will Harry handle it?"

"Hermione, if we are meant to be together, things like that won't stand in the way." Sirius reached across the table to pick up her hands giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Not that I am a cynic Sirius, but I don't believe in fairy tales either, those only happen in books. There is no such thing as happy endings."

"We will have to change that love." He kissed her hand and sat back to look at her. "You truly are beautiful, I hope you know that."

Hermione blushed at the compliment and was about to respond and tell him just what she thought about her self, when the waiter arrived to take their order. Once again Sirius ordered for her, making her wonder if he was reading her thoughts,"_Oh well, he is being a gentleman, who cares about the little things."_

They made small talk until breakfast came, by that time curiosity got the best of her, "Sirius, did you penetrate my thoughts to see what I wanted for breakfast?"

He nearly choked on his eggs, he grabbed his glass to take a quick drink. Recovering with a look of suprise on his face he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders."You caught me, I don't believe a lady should have to order, and why ask you when I can just figure it out myself and save you from having to do it yourself."

"I can order for myself Sirius, BUT, thank you, I like it when you do that." she smiled sheepishly and picked up her glass to take another drink.

The waiter came by to magic their dishes away, while asking if they would like anything for desert.

"This beautiful lady will take an espresso, and I will have a cup of tea please." The waiter nodded at Sirius before walking away.

A fimilar voice made both Hermione and Sirius to look up. "Mother, Father should be here soon, he said he had a small errand to run before he would be able to join us."

Hermione saw the blond haired man that she had expected to see when hearing the voice. At the same moment, Draco Malfoy turned around and spotted her and waved.

Draco was different since the second war, he and his family no longer were backing Voldermort, after they had all be tortured and Draco nearly died. The Malfoys disappeared for a while, until Voldemort's anger had subsided to a different issue, which just happened to be none other then Harry Potter. Voldemort no longer was going after random families, only those who meant something to Harry.

Once the Malfoys returned, their focus was on trying to redeem the family name and prove they weren't all that bad. Since then, Draco joined the ministry and was now part of the team that protected those who were in danger. He was one of Hermiones protectors, if a death eater was to apperate within twenty feet of her, an alarm would go off and him, along with a team of a few others would appear and take her to an unknown location until they deemed it was safe for her to return.

This happend to ALL that were significant to Harry. Which aplogized constantly for and everyone was getting annoyed that he wouldn't stop. They all had accepted it and all they could do was prepare for the next war, which would hopefully be the last. This time at least, they would have a few more on their side.

"I will be right back mother." Draco strolled over to the table, "Hello Hermione, Sirius, what a suprise to see you here, together, I trust all is well?"

"Hello Draco, yes all is well, I am fine thank you. Sirius brought me hear fror breakfast, I didn't even know of its exsistance." Hermione smiled up at him.

Draco turned his attention to Sirius and eyed him suspiciously," You brought her here for breakfast? hummmm...interesting."

Before he was able to say anything else he was interrupted by, "Draco, your father is here, come join us for breakfast dear."

"I need to be going, Hermione, there is a metting scheduled to talk about more protection for you, we believe you are going to be a prime target for the Dark Lord next. I will send an owl to you later to let you know when and where. Now please excuse me, enjoy your day you two."

He and Sirius made eye contact and Draco chuckled as he walked away, which made Sirius shake his head.

" So Hermione, what are your plans for the day? Would you like to do some more shopping? This time in Paris, or anywhere else you would like to go, my treat."

"I have no plans but Sirius you don't have to do all of this, I would love to spend the day with you but you don't have to spend your money on me."

"I like spending money on those I care about, seeing I have way to much to know what to do with. How about you helping me figure something out."

They both grinned, "Sure, why not." Hermione folded her napkin and stood up.

Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist and placed another kiss on her cheek, "Where first?"

"I don't know, surprise me." she said smiling ear to ear

With the sound of a pop they were gone.

Draco watched the whole display. _"Interesting, very interesting."_

**OK, I will update really soon, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry once again for it taking so long. Review Review Review, I can't know if you all are liking it or not without them. Thank you.**

**-J-**


End file.
